


Живи свободным или умри

by EliLynch



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, психологическое насилие
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: Приручение строптивого (обскури) в глуши. АУ от финала фильма.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Как обычно: Геллерт для мудачества, Криденс для Геллерта и страданий, психологическое насилие для всех желающих. Кроме того, тут Геллерту уже не приходится скрываться под личиной мистера Грейвса.   
> В голове автора Джонни Депп худее и уж точно избавлен от жутких усиков, показанных в фильме.   
> А Нью-Гэмпшир тут только потому что любимым сериалом автора остается Breaking Bad (кто знает, тот поймет).

_May we all have our hopes, our will to try  
If we donʼt we might as well lay down and die  
You and I_

Прикосновение к обскуру немного напоминает по ощущениям погружение руки в мыльную пену. Только пена эта гуще, неприятно леденит кожу, является живой и может, если ей что-то придется не по нраву, ужалить электрическим разрядом. Или того хуже. Убить. Но убивать его обскури не хочет, это Гриндевальду известно уже давно.

Он прояснил этот момент еще тогда, в заброшенном доме, где был готов сам себя прикончить за проявленную невыносимую глупость. Столько времени и сил ушло у него на приручение затравленного мальчишки, столько ласковых слов и обещаний было брошено на ветер, и после всего этого он, из-за типичной для него пренебрежительности ко всему «заурядному», добровольно отбросил в сторону Криденса, обозвав его сквибом.  
Сквиб, как же.  
Предполагаемый сквиб ураганом темной энергии пронесся совсем рядом с его лицом и с грациозностью дикой кошки, выпущенной на волю из тесной клетки, принялся крушить Нью-Йорк, отталкиваясь «лапами»-отростками тьмы то от одного, то от другого здания.  
Никогда еще Гриндевальд не был настолько отвратителен себе, как в тот день. Даже момент гибели Арианы Дамблдор на время поблек в его памяти.  
Обскур, напротив, засиял во всем великолепии. То было живое воплощение красоты, мощи, величия темной магии. Гриндевальд гнался за ним, ежеминутно трансгрессируя, и смотрел как завороженный, пытаясь разглядеть в мельчайших деталях. Никогда еще он не встречал создания прекраснее.  
Несколько померк в его памяти и тот день, когда он впервые признался в любви Альбусу Дамблдору.  
Все его бездумные слова, глупые нежности, ранее сказанные Криденсу, внезапно оказались правдой. Мальчик был особенным. Самым, возможно, особенным за всю историю магического мира, ведь он сумел дожить до восемнадцати, пряча от чужих глаз огромную силу, и научился как-то контролировать ее. Теперь Гриндевальд действительно мечтал забрать его с собой, чтобы обучать, и был готов до последнего защищать его от посягательств со стороны авроров, которые, несомненно, тоже уже были оповещены о появлении обскура.  
Гриндевальду очень хотелось бы сказать «его обскура», но расклад сил поменялся. В ревущем от боли диком вихре темной магии ничего не напоминало о затравленном юноше, жадном до любых прикосновений. Если обскур и собирался прикоснуться к нему, то с единственной целью — убить. Геллерт отлично помнил отметины, оставшиеся на теле маггла-политика, и не хотел обзаводиться подобными. Самым разумным в создавшейся ситуации было бы дать Криденсу время. Подождать, пока он превратится обратно в человека и задумается, что после гибели Мэри Лу и… ( _как ее там, тоже странное имя. Частити?_ ) Частити он остался совсем один на свете и попросту погибнет без поддержки «мистера Грейвса».  
Но ни о каком «подождать» не могло идти и речи. В запасе у него было не более пятнадцати минут, а может, и того меньше. Идя по следу разрушенных домов, как по следу из хлебных крошек, Геллерт кричал обскури, что тот чудо и должен быть освобожден. Даже опустился на колени, совсем как мальчик делал это перед ним самим в квартире настоящего мистера Грейвса.  
Повсюду царил хаос. В воздухе летали автомобили и части зданий, магглы истошно вопили от ужаса, и с каждой минутой становилось все труднее осознавать реальность происходящего. Где-то в центре обскура пульсировало алыми всполохами сердце мальчика, и Геллерт знал, что если допустит ошибку (еще одну!), то потеряет его навсегда.

Стало чуть легче, когда Криденс решил переместиться в подземку и темной жижей растекся по стенам и потолку туннеля. Геллерту, считавшему себя неплохим оратором, никогда еще не приходилось обращаться с проникновенной речью к столь странной аудитории. Кроме того, никогда прежде его жизнь не зависела напрямую от успешности выступления.  
Криденс вернулся в свою обычную человеческую форму где-то на середине его пламенного экспромта. Геллерт говорил, что готов понести любое наказание, по выбору мальчика, за то, что предал его доверие, и тут мальчик во плоти возник прямо перед ним, пристально посмотрев в глаза. Геллерт машинально отметил, что он перестал сутулиться. _Наверное, на самом деле он выше меня._ Проверить свою гипотезу Геллерт тогда не мог, так как снова рухнул на колени. Несмотря на его болезненную гордость и желание возвышаться над другими, в тот момент он отнюдь не чувствовал себя униженным. Не было ничего неправильного в том, чтобы опуститься на колени перед идеальным оружием, лучшим средством для воплощения его его мечтаний.  
— Я хочу убить вас, вот какое наказание я вам назначу, — сказал Криденс. Он ни разу не запнулся, но Гриндевальд все равно чувствовал его страх. Видел боль в его взгляде. Даже если тебя предал тот единственный человек, кому ты верил, невозможно как по мановению волшебной палочки выдрать его из души, сердца, памяти.  
Гриндевальд помнил, как обскур кружил вокруг него на улицах, угрожая, но не прикасаясь.  
— Значит, убей, — кивнул Гриндевальд. — Но пообещай мне, что убежишь отсюда сразу после этого и не будешь останавливаться до тех пор, пока не доберешься до безопасного убежища. Я скажу тебе, где оно находится. Ты не должен попасть в руки к аврорам из МАКУСА, понимаешь? Они не станут разбираться, от тебя избавятся как от опасного чудовища, а ты слишком важен и уникален, чтобы я мог позволить им сделать это.  
То был сильный риск, и Геллерт чувствовал, как заходилось в груди его собственное сердце — одновременно от ужаса и восторга. Он действительно ставил на карту все. Жизнь — самую великую ценность каждого живого существа. Мальчик так никогда и не поймет, какую власть в тот миг обрел над ним. И Геллерт действительно говорил искренне, веря каждому слову. Не верь он, никогда не сумел бы повлиять на решение Криденса. Люди, пережившие предательство, как никто другой чувствительны ко лжи.  
Криденс протянул к нему руки, и Геллерт, страх в котором все же пересилил все прочие эмоции, закрыл глаза. Он допускал возможность, что те самые бледные руки, которые он столько раз исцелял от ран, сейчас сомкнутся на его горле, а после превратятся в отростки черного тумана и… кто знает, что ждало бы его за гранью. Альбус предлагал воспринимать смерть как дальнее путешествие в неизведанный край, Геллерт отвечал ему, что лучше побудет домоседом.  
Пальцы мальчика действительно скользнули по шее, а после бессильно упали на его плечи. Точно так же он клал руки на плечи Геллерту во время их встреч в подворотнях, когда более-менее привык к поцелуям, но еще не настолько освоился, чтобы попросту обнять его за шею.  
У Геллерта даже голова закружилась от облегчения. Распахнув глаза, он увидел именно то, что ожидал. Поникшего, испуганного мальчика, с которым был давно знаком. Сломанную (не до конца) игрушку, захлопнувшийся на время ящик Пандоры.  
— Помогите мне, — с трудом выдавил Криденс. Было заметно, что слова причиняли ему физическую боль. Меньше всего на свете ему хотелось снова просить помощи у предателя и обманщика. — Я не хочу умирать.  
 _Ты и я, мы оба._ Ничего более не страшась, Гриндевальд поднялся на ноги, походя отряхнув пыль с коленей. Брюки чище выглядеть не стали, зато он почувствовал себя немного увереннее.  
— Конечно, Криденс, — заверил он ласковым голосом. — Мы сейчас же уйдем отсюда. Все будет хорошо. Возьми меня за руку и ничего не бойся.  
То, с каким видом Криденс вложил свою руку в его, окончательно сдаваясь на милость победителя… Гриндевальд считал, что в тот момент Криденс обрел удивительное сходство с жертвами людей вроде его достопочтенной мертвой мачехи, по их вине восходившими на костры.  
Этот момент. Он отчетливо отпечатался в памяти Геллерта, и впоследствии Гриндевальд зачастую использовал его во время вызова Патронуса. Поставив на кон собственную жизнь, он по итогам партии забрал и свою ставку, и власть над обскури — это ли не миг полного триумфа?

У Криденса, напротив, с призывом Патронуса дела не ладились еще очень долго. Самые счастливые его воспоминания Гриндевальд перечеркнул словами «ты сквиб», а комплименты и обещания совместного великого будущего, которые он начал щедро рассыпать после, уже не вызывали у Криденса доверия.

Терпение. Нужно было запастись терпением.

Край, где они оказались после трансгрессии, как нельзя лучше располагал к проявлению этой добродетели. Гриндевальд не мог сказать, что штат Нью-Гэмпшир вызывал в нем какие-то теплые чувства, но он определенно был благодарен местным жителям за их аморфность и безыдейность. То был край лесов и фабрик, и Геллерту казалось, что у лесных обитателей жизнь там была насыщеннее, чем у работников Нью-Гэмпширской текстильной промышленности.  
Дом, где им с Криденсом предстояло скрываться от лап правосудия, не отличался роскошью. В нем было всего два этажа, плюс чердак, заваленный каким-то старым хламом, оставшимся от первоначальных владельцев. Спален, по счастью, в доме было столько же, сколько и этажей. На первом этаже находилась простенькая столовая, большую часть которой занимал внушительный дубовый стол («стол переживет нас всех»), кухня и гостиная с маленьким камином.  
На втором этаже были спальни, одна с глуповато-радостными васильками на обоях, колышущимися под порывами невидимого ветра. Бывшие хозяева дома хотели приспособить эту комнату под детскую, но не сложилось, агенты МАКУСА добрались до них раньше, чем хозяйка дома успела забеременеть. Эту комнату Геллерт решил отдать мальчику. У нее был и другой плюс, помимо магических обоев. Она была ближе к ванной. Зайдя впервые в ванную, Геллерт с содроганием подумал о том, что, не будь он магом, им бы пришлось каждый день мучительно-долго греть воду в тазах и ведрах.  
Между домом и цивилизованным миром пролегала целая пропасть. Вместо забора его окружали мерные ряды сосен и несколько защитных заклинаний, имевших много общего с системой защиты Хогвартса, а сам дом смотрелся столь неказисто, что только сумасшедший мог бы, допустим, задумать провести тут званый ужин. Большую часть года погода в Нью-Гэмпшире оставалась умеренно-прохладной, а зимой повсюду лежал густой слой снега. Ничего общего с Нью-Йорком, где и снегопад на Рождество считался большой удачей. В лесах Нью-Гэмпшира водились олени и прочая живность, радующая глаз любого охотника, но Геллерт понял, что может забыть об охоте, когда увидел, каким взглядом Криденс посмотрел на старое ружье, висевшее в прихожей. Невелика потеря, стрелять в кого-либо Геллерту все равно не хотелось. Пользоваться маггловским оружием он не умел и не собирался восполнять этот пробел в образовании. Вполне возможно, ружьем не умели пользоваться и прежние хозяева дома, а на стене оно висело лишь потому, что хорошо вписывалось в интерьер.  
Вполголоса прошептав заклинание, Геллерт завязал дуло ружья в узел, чтобы лишний раз продемонстрировать Криденсу мирность своих намерений.  
У Криденса дернулся уголок рта. Это не дотягивало даже до слабой улыбки.  
— Не будете охотиться? — сухо спросил он.  
 _Зачем, я уже поймал того, кто мне нужен._  
— Нет, я не сторонник охоты. К тому же, это было бы не слишком вежливо, верно? Мы здесь в гостях.   
Криденс ничего не ответил, только сверкнул глазами в его сторону. Сперва он вообще был очень молчаливым. Ходил по дому бесшумно, ел приготовленную Геллертом еду, не спрашивая, откуда она берется, и не жалуясь на ее качество, и злобно поглядывал на самого Геллерта, когда считал, что тот смотрит в другую сторону. Вероятно, жалел о том, что дал слабину, и размышлял, не стоит ли избавиться от Гриндевальда теперь, когда он уже находится в безопасности. Вот только выживать в лесной глуши без Геллерта ему, необученному магу, было бы ох как непросто, на что Гриндевальд и постарался ему намекнуть в самых сдержанных выражениях.  
Сразу после этого он принес мальчику в комнату второе одеяло, найденное в стенном шкафу. Несмотря на постоянно поддерживаемый огонь в камине, ночью в доме все равно могло быть прохладно, особенно жителю Нью-Йорка, не привыкшему к морозам. Криденс поблагодарил его за заботу донельзя прохладным тоном.

Терпение.

В первую же ночь после переезда Геллерт проснулся из-за того, что услышал приглушенные рыдания. Мальчик, похоже, плакал в подушку, пытаясь быть как можно тише, но их спальни располагались рядом друг с другом, и поэтому все его усилия по поддержанию тишины оказались напрасны.  
— Если бы ты все не испортил, вы бы сейчас спали вместе. Спокойно, — сонно пробормотал Геллерт, вставая с постели и запахивая халат. На себя он злился до сих пор, на мальчика нет. Еще бы Криденс не плакал, пережив столько потрясений за один день. Он лишился семьи, его предал человек, в которого он был (и оставался, надеялся Гриндевальд) по уши влюблен, он разрушил огромный кусок Нью-Йорка, убив при этом немало людей, а в довершение всего оказался заперт в лесной морозной глуши с тем же человеком, что ранее посмеялся над его чувствами. Слава Мерлину, что он плакал, а не бил посуду и не пытался нападать на него, Геллерта.  
Когда Гриндевальд вошел в комнату мальчика, предварительно коротко постучав в дверь, Криденс рывком сел на постели. Спал он, как заметил, Геллерт, укрывшись всего одним пледом, а второй, принесенным им, лежал, отвергнутый, на прикроватной тумбочке. Отвергнутый, но аккуратно сложенный. Это позабавило Гриндевальда. Тихо бунтующий Криденс в основном делал хуже только себе.  
Глаза мальчика в тусклом лунном свете казались двумя темными провалами. Было трудно не думать о том, что каждое его слово будет слушать и обскур.  
— Криденс, — тихо позвал Геллерт, — я понимаю, тебе здесь не нравится. Тебе страшно, ты растерян. Может быть, ты даже скучаешь по прежнему дому, по сестрам…  
— Только по Модести, — подал голос Криденс. Голос у него звучал, как у глубоко простуженного человека. Похоже, тихонько плакал он уже не первый час.  
 _Модести — это, кажется, младшая._ Он почти не запомнил черты лица той белокурой девчушки, спрятавшейся под стол, но был уверен, что на брата-обскура она смотрела с ужасом.  
— По Модести, ясно. Я хочу сказать, что никогда не стану ругать тебя за то, что ты плачешь, можешь дать волю слезам. Или… хочешь узнать, как меня успокаивали в детстве, когда я не мог заснуть?  
Криденс отвел взгляд и пожал плечами. Гриндевальд решил, что этот ответ был ближе к согласию. Вытащив из кармана халата волшебную палочку, он ненадолго задумался, прежде чем шепотом произнес нужное заклинание. Много лет прошло с тех пор, как ему доводилось использовать его в последний раз.  
В комнате стало немного светлее, хотя созвездия, отчетливо проступившие на потолке комнаты, источали свет не больше, чем какая-нибудь свеча. Миниатюрная модель звездного неба неторопливо вращалась над их головами, переливаясь, казалось, светом тысячи звезд. Разноцветные планеты, выделявшиеся на фоне звезд, свисали с потолка на тонких нитях, похожих на нити паутины. Марс пылал ярче прочих, и Гриндевальд улыбнулся, подумав, что Марс теперь напоминает ему алую сердцевину вихря-обскура.  
Криденс просто задрал голову и завороженно уставился на звезды.  
— Перед сном принято считать овец, прыгающих через забор, но мне это всегда казалось глупым занятием, — пояснил ему Геллерт, — то ли дело звезды. Когда мне не спалось, я несколько раз самостоятельно выбирался на крышу, чтобы полюбоваться на них, и в конце концов родители решили, что проще доставить звезды ко мне в комнату, чем дожидаться, пока я сверну себе шею, катаясь в темноте на игрушечной метле. Поэтому если я не мог заснуть, то считал их.  
— Это очень красиво, — восхищенно сказал Криденс. Похоже, в этот момент он забыл обо всех своих невзгодах, в том числе и о том, как сильно злится на «мистера Грейвса».  
— Возможно, твоя мама тоже делала для тебя что-то подобное. Твоя настоящая мама.  
— Если и так, я ничего не могу вспомнить, — вздохнул Криденс с сожалением. — Ма… Мэри Лу говорила, что перед сном нужно молиться. Или алфавит повторять. У каждого из нас в комнате висел плакат с алфавитом, где с буквами соотносились разные грехи.  
Геллерт негромко фыркнул.  
— О, не сомневаюсь, что учиться по такому алфавиту для вас было сплошным удовольствием. Много же не-маги насочиняли грехов, если хватило на все буквы.  
— Когда я доходил до Ч — чревоугодия, то каждый раз чувствовал себя голодным, — признался Криденс.  
— Может, ты и сейчас есть хочешь? Это не проблема, в погребе полно еды.  
— Нет, — смутился Криденс, — все хорошо. Я вас больше не потревожу.  
За последним словом просилось «сэр» или «мистер Грейвс», но Криденс снова замкнулся в себе и притих. На звезды, впрочем, он все равно продолжал поглядывать.  
— Криденс, запомни: отныне ты можешь тревожить меня в любое время дня и ночи. Подчеркиваю, в любое. Даже по самым пустячным, как тебе кажется, вопросам. Я очень хочу искупить свою вину.  
В это Криденс, конечно же, пока не верил. Лицо его сделалось похожим на каменную маску, и Геллерт понял, что разговор пора срочно заканчивать.  
— Оставить тебе звезды? — спросил он таким тоном, каким у детей спрашивают, нужно ли гасить на ночь лампу в их комнате.  
Криденс хотел отказаться. О, несомненно, в мыслях он представлял, как даст отпор мистеру Грейвсу, скажет ему, что справится без его помощи. Но его никогда не учили сражаться.  
— Да. Если вам не трудно, — печально ответил Криденс.  
— Ну что ты, совсем нет. Я ведь сам их предложил. Спокойной тебе ночи.  
Закрывая за собой дверь, Геллерт послал мысленную благодарность в ад, адресуя ее Мэри Лу, приучившей Криденса к подчинению.

Запасов Оборотного зелья, хранящихся во фляжке во внутреннем кармане модного плаща Грейвса, Гриндевальду хватило ровно на сутки. Знай он, что из Нью-Йорка придется бежать в безумной спешке, с аврорами на хвосте, подготовился бы к переезду намного лучше, но, как всегда, приходилось выкручиваться при ограниченном наборе средств. Гриндевальд утешил себя мыслью, что реальный Персиваль Грейвс все равно подходил к концу. Несмотря на то, что заклятье Империо не позволяло ему отказываться от еды, он продолжал терять в весе и упорно слабел, как будто сумел уговорить собственное тело на медленную смерть. _И сделал это назло мне._  
Не так уж сложно, в принципе, ослабеть и умереть, месяцами сидя взаперти, без дневного света, полноценного питания и общения с другими живыми существами. А кого Грейвс мог в этом винить, кроме себя? Ему предлагался другой вариант развития событий, но Персиваль был не только трудоголиком, но и чрезвычайно гордым человеком, не желавшим отказываться от своих убеждений. На первых порах он даже храбрился и, встречая Гриндевальда, с усмешкой заявлял, что благодарен ему, так как давно мечтал об отпуске. Вполне возможно, авроры сумели вернуть любимого начальника из затянувшегося отпуска, когда наконец поняли, что обскура себе присвоил не он. Или не успели. Зная их медлительность и глупость… Живой или мертвый, для Гриндевальда Грейвс теперь не представлял никакой ценности, и Геллерта не волновала его дальнейшая судьба.  
Геллерт боялся, что его превращение станет для Криденса той последней соломинкой, что ломает спину верблюду. Криденса более чем устраивала внешность мистера Грейвса. Его обнимали руками мистера Грейвса и целовали его же губами. Он сам прикасался губами к непристойным частям тела мистера Грейвса, и оставалось только возблагодарить Мерлина за то, что в своих развлечениях Геллерт не успел пройти с мальчиком по дороге порока до самого конца. Но все же ситуация не радовала. Ему снова предстояло импровизировать без какого-либо запасного плана.  
Однако Криденс сперва вел себя тихо. Он молча выслушал историю про Геллерта Гриндевальда, преступника с революционными для мира магов идеями, однажды узревшего видение про ребенка-обскури, живущего в Нью-Йорке, и отправившегося ему на помощь под чужой личиной.  
— Иначе я бы никак не смог к тебе подобраться, — объяснял Геллерт, — я понятия не имел, о каком именно ребенке идет речь ( _хотя видел мельком твое лицо, но посчитал, что ты являешься средством для достижения цели, а не целью_ ), и мне пришлось воспользоваться маскировкой.  
— Он жив? — тихо спросил Криденс. — Персиваль Грейвс.  
— Да, конечно. Думаю, что с ним все будет в порядке, скоро вернется к обожаемой работе. Мне было нужна только его внешность. Он содержался в хорошем доме и регулярно ( _не слишком_ ) получал еду.  
— Почти как я.  
— Нет. Не сравнивай себя с ним.  
— Почему? — произнес мальчик с некоторым вызовом. — Вы его использовали, точно так же, как и меня. А потом выбросили. С-снова от меня избавитесь, если не смогу управлять своей силой?  
— Я бы не стал и в первый раз отказываться от тебя, Криденс, если бы ты сразу рассказал мне правду. Почему ты не мог признаться, что обладаешь этой силой?  
Мальчик растерялся.  
— Вы все время говорили про ребенка и что ему не больше десяти. Я понятия не имел, что вы ищете меня.  
— Но ты знал про обскура, про внутреннюю тьму, как ни назови. Ты его хозяин, и после убийств и разрушений он возвращался к тебе.  
— Все было не так, как вы говорите. Я его ни на кого специально не натравливал!  
— Конечно, ты не мог бы самостоятельно научиться делать это. То, что ты сумел выжить, несмотря на присутствие обскура, и повзрослел вместе с ним — это уже чудо. Но все-таки ты не мог не чувствовать, что в тебе живет обскур, особенно после того, как он стал промышлять ночными нападениями. Почему же ты не обратился за помощью к человеку, которому доверял?  
— Я боялся, — тоскливо сказал Криденс, — что вы ко мне больше не придете, узнав об этом. Решите, что я опасен для других, и никогда не возьмете с собой в магический мир.  
— Ты ошибался, Криденс. Ты очень важен для меня. Другого такого человека на свете нет, — попробовал подольститься к нему Геллерт.  
Но мальчик не желал слушать.  
— Но все это… неправильно! Не так, как должно было быть! — выпалил он. Геллерт невольно поежился, ему почудилось, что глаза мальчика немного посветлели.  
— Я вас больше не люблю и ничего от вас не хочу, — тем временем окончательно разбушевался Криденс, вскочив на ноги с потертого диванчика, где сидел до того момента, — и остаюсь здесь только потому, что идти больше некуда. Думаю, что вы говорили правду о том, что в-все остальные желают моей смерти, — когда его голос дрогнул, Криденс сделал рваный вдох, наверное, проглатывая комок в горле, — я же чудовище. Чудовище, которое никому кроме вас пригодиться не может. Ладно, пусть так! Н-наверное, это моя судьба. Так какая же мне разница, как вы будете выглядеть? Все равно, все равно!  
После этой внезапной вспышки эмоций Криденс выскочил за дверь, а несколько минут спустя Геллерт услышал, как он снова рыдает в своей комнате, на сей раз не пытаясь скрывать свои чувства.  
Реакция мальчика… После некоторых раздумий Геллерт пришел к выводу, что в данный момент на лучшую реакцию ему не стоило рассчитывать. Мальчик, можно сказать, был готов к сотрудничеству. Да, при этом он был глубоко несчастен и согласие его было столь же эфемерным, как круги на воде, но он, по крайней мере, старался сдержаться и не выпускал на свободу обскура. Возблагодарим же Мерлина за маленькие радости.

Спустившись вечером к ужину, Криденс вздрогнул и широко распахнул покрасневшие от слез глаза, впервые увидев истинный облик Геллерта Гриндевальда. Несмотря на выкрикнутое им «все равно», разительные перемены во внешности «мистера Грейвса» не могли оставить его равнодушным.  
Геллерт тоже был далек от равнодушия, пребывая в приподнятом настроении. Навсегда избавившись от Персиваля, он почувствовал себя так, словно сбросил старый, до зубовного скрежета надоевший костюм. Как же приятно это было: вновь видеть в зеркале одному ему принадлежавшее отражение, глаза разного цвета и светлые волосы. За те месяцы, что пришлось провести в шкуре Персиваля Грейвса, он успел отвыкнуть от собственного лица и радовался воссоединению с ним, как радуются старому другу после долгой разлуки.  
У мальчика было совсем иной взгляд на ситуацию.  
— Ваше прежнее лицо было лучше, — с каким-то горьким торжеством сказал он, садясь за стол.  
Геллерт усмехнулся, ничуть не обидевшись.  
— Не лучше. Просто ты к нему привык, а теперь будешь переучиваться. Через несколько месяцев ты и сам изменишься без всякой магии. Я не собираюсь продолжать стричь тебя под горшок, и тебе больше не нужно делиться едой с десятками других детей.  
— Но даже если я немного изменюсь, — с сомнением сказал Криденс, — то все равно останусь прежним в душе.  
— Душа — понятие слишком неопределенное, — возразил Геллерт. — Проблема в том, что ты не можешь отследить изменения в своих взглядах и поступках. Нет переломных моментов, нет точных сроков. Только оглядываясь впоследствии на свои решения, осознаешь, какой долгий путь ты проделал. Тебе кажется, что я изменился сейчас, буквально на твоих глазах, но ведь это ложь. Ты никогда не встречался с настоящим Персивалем Грейвсом. Это не он сочувствовал тебе, не он кормил тебя, грел твои руки, лечил их же…  
— Все это вы делали ради собственной выгоды. На самом деле вам до меня и дела не было. Как и мистеру Грейвсу. И всем остальным. Ну, до тех пор, пока остальные не захотели меня убить, — мрачно ответил Криденс.  
Геллерта это не сбило.  
— Но мне определенно есть до тебя дело сейчас. Больше никакого притворства, никакой лжи и недоговорок. Видишь ли, Криденс, — он подошел ближе, заглянул мальчику в глаза, — у нас с тобой особые отношения. Я предал тебя — и поэтому тебе не нужно ждать от меня нового предательства. Ты собственными глазами видел, как отчаянно я стремился найти ребенка с обскуром. Видел, что ради тебя я бросил прежнюю жизнь, отказался от маски Грейвса вместе с удобнейшим прикрытием, позволявшим оставаться в курсе всех дел МАКУСА. Я даже был готов защищать тебя от других магов. Это уже не пустые слова, а поступки. Я считаю тебя чудом, — мягко продолжил он, — и искренне верю, что когда ты узнаешь больше о моих взглядах на мир, то убедишься в их разумности. В конце концов, ты на собственном примере узнал, какими несправедливыми могут быть нынешние законы мира магов. Тебя, чистокровного волшебника, просто не заметили! Пропустили по невнимательности. Весьма вероятно, что ты стал жертвой какой-нибудь пустячной канцелярской ошибки. Из-за чужой оплошности тебя не включили в общий реестр детей-волшебников, лишили нормального детства, лишили возможности пойти в школу для магов…  
— А такие есть? — спросил вновь присмиревший Криденс.  
— Да, в большинстве стран мира. Ты должен был попасть в Ильверморни, а не в руки к этой ненормальной, Мэри Лу. Когда я приду к власти, то больше ни одному ребенку-магу не придется мучиться так, как тебе.  
Давить даже он не стал — Криденс бы достаточно нагружен пищей для размышлений, а помимо нее ему требовалось и пища обыкновенная, так что Геллерт замолчал и водрузил на стол перед мальчиком тарелку с овощным рагу.

Прежде чем приступить к еде, Криденс по привычке сложил руки в молитвенном жесте, но тут же досадливо поморщился и вместо того, чтобы тратить время на благодарения Бога, схватился за нож и вилку.  
— Тебе не обязательно сразу отказываться от прежних привычек, — сказал Геллерт, с интересом наблюдавший за ним. — Можешь молиться, если хочешь.  
Криденс покачал головой.  
— Нет, не хочу. Я больше не верю Богу, — сказал он, метнув в сторону Геллерта обвиняющий взгляд.  
Гриндевальд засомневался, говорил ли он о том Боге, которому молилась Мэри Лу.

Занимаясь обустройством их быта в Нью-Гэмпшире, Геллерт еще в первую неделю связался с парочкой своих последователей в Нью-Йорке, чтобы обеспечить бесперебойное поступление новостей и просто сообщить им, что он все еще жив и находится на свободе. Сперва он вел переговоры через камин, среди ночи, предварительно убедившись, что Криденс крепко спит (зачем одаривать его новыми кошмарами, демонстрируя горящие головы в камине, которые у верующего мальчика наверняка проассоциировались бы с Адом), а затем перешел на привычную всем волшебникам совиную почту.  
Когда Криденс впервые видит сову с письмом, привязанным к лапе, то любопытство в нем пересиливает застенчивость. Он испрашивает разрешения погладить ее по перьям, и Гриндевальд, конечно, соглашается. Ему нравится смотреть на то, как мальчик ведет себя с животными и птицами. Криденсу потребовалось всего несколько дней, чтобы завоевать доверие местных лесных белок, а уж после того, как Геллерт пояснил ему, что совсем не обязательно украдкой воровать остатки хлеба со стола, поскольку еды у них хватает, и если Криденсу угодно подкармливать белок, то ему не нужно советоваться со старшими, чтобы делать это, мальчик стал бегать на задний двор после каждого обеда и ужина. Вскоре белки начали есть у него с рук. Криденс относился к ним, как и к совам, с неизменной нежностью и осторожностью. Геллерту думалось, что в другой жизни из него мог бы выйти неплохой магозоолог.  
— Когда мы выберемся отсюда, — сказал он Криденсу, распечатывая новое письмо, — я обязательно куплю тебе сову. Или кошку. А может, хочешь жабу? Детям-волшебникам разрешается брать с собой в школу домашних животных, тебе нужно наверстать упущенное.  
— Лучше сову, — неуверенно откликнулся Криденс, аккуратно поглаживающий по перьям их очередного (в тот раз сова была белоснежной) летающего почтальона, — кошек я тоже люблю, но когда однажды начал подкармливать черную кошку, мама, она…  
— Можешь не продолжать. Она посчитала, что кошка является посланником темных сил?  
— Да. Она говорила, что кошки — нечистые животные, особенно черные. Приносят несчастья.  
— Это полная ерунда. Та кошка хоть осталась жива, надеюсь?  
Криденс молча покачал головой. Гриндевальд устало вздохнул. Бессмысленная жестокость, особенно жестокость магглов, недалеко ушедших от животных, раздражала.  
— Очень жаль. Да, думаю, что сперва мы тебе лучше купим сову. Чтобы избежать плохих воспоминаний. — Он усмехнулся. — Криденс, поверь, если все сложится так, как нужно, я тебе даже сносорога буду готов подарить.  
— Кто такой сносорог? — с опаской спросил Криденс.  
— То же самое, что обычный носорог, но в разы больше, и… Погоди, ты ведь знаешь, как выглядят носороги?  
Криденс выглядел пристыженным.  
— Нет. Мама никогда не водила нас в зоопарк, она говорила, что это все пустая блажь…  
— Ясно, ясно, — перебил его Геллерт и отложил письмо в сторону. — Пойдем, я уверен, что видел в книжном шкафу справочник по опасных видам магических существ.

Позже это становится чем-то вроде их ритуала. По вечерам Геллерт любит (может быть, «любит» — слишком сильное слово, скорее «этим ему заниматься не так скучно, как всем остальным») сидеть вместе с Криденсом в гостиной, отвечая на его вопросы о магическом мире и выискивая в шкафу те книги, что могут ему пригодиться. Криденс проявлял любознательность и раньше, во время их встреч в подворотнях, но в то время Геллерт не видел смысла в просвещении сквиба, отделывался расплывчатыми, туманными ответами и отвлекал его ласковыми прикосновениями. Теперь он отвечал обстоятельно, старательно мешая для Криденса питательный коктейль из правды и лжи. Лгать о том, насколько глупы и нелогичны нынешние законы касательно магглов, ему не приходится. В это он верил искренне, всей душой. Криденс, насколько можно было судить по его скупым реакциям, верил тоже, но не соглашался вслух, не желая оказываться на одной стороне с Геллертом. _Ты уже там, наивный мальчик._  
Обращаясь к нему с очередным вопросом, Криденс запинался, все еще путая «мистера Грейвса» с «мистером Гриндевальдом».

Как-то раз Геллерт сказал ему, что в будущем, когда магглы ( _ставшие к тому времени слугами_ ) и маги смогут беспрепятственно общаться друг с другом, Криденс обязательно увидится с Модести.  
— Она не захочет встречаться со мной, — печально возразил Криденс. — Она меня боялась.  
— Конечно, ведь все случившееся стало для нее полной неожиданностью. Подожди, пока она немного подрастет и сама станет свидетельницей того, как начнет меняться мир вокруг нее. Уверен, что когда-нибудь вы сможете спокойно поговорить о прошлом, и она поймет, как долго ты сдерживался, прежде чем обскур вырвался на свободу.  
— А вы… вы не могли бы узнать, где она сейчас? — робко попросил Криденс. — Я за нее очень волнуюсь.  
— Разумеется, — мягко сказал Гриндевальд. — Ты, наверное, был для нее замечательным старшим братом, раз до сих пор переживаешь о ее судьбе. Завтра же свяжусь со своими людьми в Нью-Йорке, чтобы они занялись ее поисками.  
Попусту тратить ресурсы и время своих агентов на поиски никому не нужной девчонки, он, разумеется, не собирался. Через несколько дней он с довольным видом зачитал Криденсу письмо, пришедшее в ответ на его «запрос», где говорилось, что Модести удочерила очень приятная семейная пара, содержащая небольшой кондитерский магазин. Криденс счастливо улыбнулся, услышав об этом. «Как же я рад за нее! Спасибо, мистер Гриндевальд». Мистер Гриндевальд, глядя на его безмятежную улыбку, испытал иррациональное желание ударить Криденса по щеке и, рассмеявшись ему прямо в лицо, сказать, что Криденс, пусть он и не сквиб, все равно необучаем, раз неспособен учиться на собственных ошибках, но желание это исчезло так же быстро, как и появилось.

Частое пребывание на свежем воздухе идет Криденсу на пользу. Его щеки румянит мороз, и он все чаще расправляет плечи, когда осознает, что никто больше не контролирует каждый его шаг и что выходить за дверь ему теперь можно просто так, не для выполнения чьих-то поручений. Гриндевальд старательно взращивает в нем мысль, что сам совсем не собирается нагружать его новыми, более жуткими заданиями. Он хочет обучить его, да-да, только обучить, ведь обскур никуда не исчез, и если Криденс хочет выжить, то должен научиться не только сосуществовать с ним, но и полностью взять его под контроль. Геллерт продолжает таскать Криденсу книги, мешая донельзя серьезную «историю магического мира» со сказками барда Бидля. «Ты ведь хочешь узнать, что именно значат символы на кулоне, который я дал тебе?» К слову о кулоне. Геллерт замечает его блеск, когда в очередной раз заходит к спальню к мальчику среди ночи. Криденс машинально хватается за серебристую цепочку, плача во сне, а полюбившиеся ему призрачные планеты продолжают тихо вращаться над его головой, отбрасывая причудливые тени на бледное лицо.

Но обучение не обходилось без проблем. Самой главной была следующая: обскур совсем не сочетался с привычной системой. Если бы Гриндевальд стал обучать Криденса так же, как остальных детей-волшебников, если бы окружил его заботой и любовью и убедил не воспринимать других людей как потенциальных врагов, то обскур, подпитывающийся от ярости, боли и страха носителя, попросту вскоре исчез бы, а этого Геллерт допустить никак не мог.  
К его ученику требовался особый подход.

Когда Криденс в первый раз видит перед собой боггарта, тот, конечно же, предстает перед ним в обличье Мэри Лу. Вполне живой и здоровой, такой, какой она была до столкновения с обскуром. В руках у нее ремень, в глазах, подернутых пленкой благочестия, желание одержать верх над слабым, желание причинить боль.  
— Ма, — ошарашенно и испуганно шепчет Криденс, пятясь. Геллерт заранее рассказывал ему, что представляет из себя боггарт, но глубинные страхи, как правило, выигрывают у рациональных доводов с разгромным счетом.  
— Я тебе не мама, — говорит Мэри Лу с осуждением. — Вытяни руки, Криденс. Ты знаешь, что заслуживаешь наказания.  
Криденс, которого начинает заметно потряхивать от ужаса, сжимает и разжимает кулаки. Геллерт наблюдает за ним из угла комнаты, готовый вмешаться, если что-то пойдет не так. Разумеется, без «не так» не обходится. Спустя каких-то пару секуд Криденс заливается слезами, бормоча как в полусне «прости меня, мама, пожалуйста, прости меня» и подчиняется требованию боггарта. Геллерт заслоняет мальчика собой, когда «Мэри Лу» замахивается ремнем, как плетью. Реагируя на новую жертву, боггарт обращается в высокого рыжеволосого юношу. Геллерт не дает боггарту-Альбусу вымолвить и слова, ему вовсе не хочется потом отвечать на неудобные вопросы Криденса касательно обстоятельств смерти некой девушки по имени Ариана. Заклинание Геллерта без труда загоняет слабенького боггарта обратно в сундук, откуда он и был извлечен.  
Кто бы сомневался, что с первого раза ничего не выйдет. Геллерт продолжает хвалить Криденса за успехи и рассказывать о том, какие великие дела ждут их в будущем, но на быстрый эффект не рассчитывает. Точно так же он заранее предсказывал и неудачу первой встречи с боггартом, которого им доставили на дом в наглухо заколоченном ящике. Геллерт-учитель-на-дому-для-обскури действовал наугад, так как все найденные им сведения об обскурах были отрывочны и зачастую вовсе неверны. Ни один ребенок-носитель не доживал до одиннадцати лет. Ни один маг не пытался натренировать обскури, чтобы превратить его в личного наемного убийцу.  
Нелегко быть первопроходцем в столь необычном деле. Геллерт усмехался, когда вспоминал негодование Ньюта Скамандера. «Это темная энергия, паразит, убивающий детей, каким образом вы собираетесь его использовать?!» О, он мог придумать тысячу вариантов использования обскура в быту, но сперва следовало научиться управлять им.  
Будучи твердо уверенным в том, что для «вызова» обскура необходима либо физическая, либо эмоциональная боль Криденса, Гриндевальд пришел к выводу, что легче всего Криденсу будет натравить свою внутреннюю тьму на потаенные страхи, которые боггарт сможет продемонстрировать во всем их великолепии. Прибегать к физическим наказаниям Геллерт не собирался. Боялся, что это нанесет еще больший вред душевному здоровью Криденса и окончательно уничтожит шанс на восстановление их отношений, и без того крайне шатких.  
Пусть Криденс ненавидит и боится мертвую мать, а не его самого.  
После первой попытки Геллерту приходится успокаивать Криденса несколько часов подряд. Раньше он мог бы просто прижать мальчика к себе и погладить по голове, заверив, что все плохое скоро останется в прошлом, но теперь не смеет и пальцем коснуться Криденса, а если и дотрагивается до него случайно, то потом сильно жалеет об этом. Мальчик реагирует очень нервно, для него и легкое касание подобно удару ремнем.  
Вновь полагаясь на свои ораторские способности, Геллерт смешивает в кучу ложь и правду, пользуясь проверенной веками тактикой кнута и пряника.  
— Мне очень жаль, Криденс, но ты должен продолжать. Если ты не научишься подчинять себе эту силу, то она может убить тебя.  
Ложь, но звучит довольно убедительно.  
— Эта сила проявляется только в те моменты, когда мне плохо, — пробует возразить Криденс. — Вы же сами говорили, что эта сила подпитывается от моих страхов и моей боли. Может быть, она пропадет, если мне станет легче?  
 — Может быть. Но если пропадет она, тогда ты действительно станешь сквибом и останешься им до конца жизни. Это _твоя_ сила, понимаешь, Криденс? Твоя по праву. Ты не должен отказываться от нее, как бы тяжело тебе ни было. Представь, какой ужасной была бы твоя жизнь в мире магглов. У тебя нет родных и друзей, твой бывший дом разрушен, идти тебе решительно некуда. Даже если я снабжу тебя деньгами, ты до конца жизни будешь жалеть о том, что добровольно отказался от магии. И это после того, как столько лет мучился, подавляя ее!  
— Советуете продолжать мучиться дальше? — тоскливо спрашивает Криденс. — Мне всегда должно быть плохо?  
— Нет. Ты сгущаешь краски (« _мой мальчик_ » едва не срывается с языка). Когда ты научишься управлять обскуром, то будешь вызывать его по собственному желанию. Я не собираюсь заставлять тебя страдать ( _больше необходимого_ ), воспринимай встречи с боггартом как процесс обучения или как работу. Работа бывает тяжелой и неприятной, и с этим ничего нельзя поделать, но когда она заканчивается, люди расходятся по домам и наслаждаются отдыхом. Разве тебе здесь живется хуже, чем с приемной матерью?  
Криденс неохотно мотает головой.  
— Именно. Здесь ты обеспечен всем необходимым, и никто больше никогда не посмеет поднять на тебя руку. Со мной ты в полной безопасности, Криденс. Я не оставлю тебя с боггартом один на один. Я помогу тебе, а после ты будешь помогать мне. Это, согласись, справедливо.  
Когда он заговаривает о помощи, мальчик смотрит на него с видом «так же, как помогли в прошлый раз?», но… есть ли у него другие варианты? Раньше ему приходилось буквально заставлять себя верить Гриндевальду, потому что никто другой не относился к нему по-доброму, и он не считал, что заслуживает этого. С тех пор, как они живут вместе, ему приходится заставлять себя верить словам Гриндевальда, чтобы избавить себя от страданий. Геллерту отлично известно, каким изощренным может быть самообман. Нужно лишь оставить несколько подсказок, и чужой разум охотно пойдет на сделку, спасаясь от боли. Боль, правда, является неотъемлемой частью разработанной им системы обучения, но Гриндевальд же не какой-то монстр, он не хочет, чтобы мальчик страдал _постоянно_. Пусть нынешняя золотая клетка покажется ему долгожданной свободой, а человек, желающий подчинить себе его и его силу — лучшим другом. Во всяком случае, сам Геллерт нью-йорский урок усвоил и о способностях мальчика говорит с искренним восхищением.  
— Посмотри на ситуацию с другой стороны, — советует Геллерт. — У всех нас есть плохие воспоминания. Большинство людей еще в молодости сталкиваются с чем-то, что ломает их изнутри, и они продолжают жить дальше, чувствуя внутри себя осколки и стараясь лишний раз не напарываться на острые края. Они бесцельно мучаются, когда прошлое настигает их, а оно настигает каждого, поверь мне, и у них нет возможности переплавить свои страдания в сгусток темной энергии, способный расправиться с любым обидчиком.  
— Большинство людей, — повторяет мальчик, пытливо глядя на него, — и вы в том числе?  
У его бывшего лучшего друга с пристрастием к лимонным долькам улыбка умудренного годами старца.  
— В том числе и я. На сегодня мы закончили. Отдохни хорошенько, Криденс, завтра попробуем повторить еще раз.  
*  
Ирония в том, что в итоге обскур выходит на бой с боггартом не для того, чтобы защитить Криденса от Мэри Лу. Нет, в тот день из сундука ему навстречу выбирается мистер Грейвс, этот пижон в плаще с белоснежным подбоем, со своими запонками в виде скорпионов, с седыми висками и с волшебной палочкой, похожей на трость. Он презрительно усмехается, глядя на побледневшего Криденса.  
— Ты мне больше не нужен, — говорит этот напыщенный самодовольный мистер Грейвс. — На самом деле ты никогда не был мне нужен, Криденс. Ты бесполезен. Необучаем. Твоей настоящей матери стоило утопить тебя, как ту кошку, еще при рождении, хоть избавила бы свой род от позора. Убирайся отсюда, пока я не убил тебя сам.  
Когда Геллерт замечает, что темные глаза мальчика начинают наливаться изнутри белизной, становясь белее, чем подбой плаща Грейвса, ему приходится зажать себе рот, подавляя безумный смешок. Мальчик боится и ненавидит образ, которым он пользовался, фальшивку! Он не связывает страхи непосредственно с самим Геллертом, и это можно считать большим успехом для него и его лжи.  
Убить боггарта, являющегося разновидностью привидения, обскур не может. Но он очень старается. В какой-то момент Геллерту, залюбовавшемуся всполохами черного и алого, приходится трансгрессировать в коридор, чтобы не попасть случайно под его удар.  
— Молодец, Криденс, — кричит он, наблюдая за тем, как обскур мечется по комнате, разламывая в щепки мебель. — Ты победил его, все кончено! Успокойся!

Криденс успокаивается только после того, как проламывает пол на втором этаже и крышу, а после снова пикирует на первый этаж. Превратившись обратно в человека, он по старой привычке съеживается в углу, обняв колени.  
— Простите, — говорит он Геллерту, когда тот осторожно подходит ближе, рукой разгоняя клубы пыли и черную дымку, оставшуюся от обскура. — Простите, я все испортил.  
— Ерунда. Ты был великолепен! — Геллерт задирает голову, проверяя, не собирается ли потолок рухнуть им прямо на головы. То, что осталось от потолка, точнее. — Все эти разрушения возможно ликвидировать при помощи «Репаро». Очень полезное заклинание, знаешь. Помогает даже в самых безнадежных случаях.  
— Тогда вам стоило бы использовать его на мне, — мрачно заявляет мальчик, устремив взгляд на стену, с которой полосками свисают порванные в клочья обои. Все четыре стены выглядят так, словно их терзали когтями огромные кошки.  
Геллерт помнит времена, когда похожие полоски каждую неделю появлялись на руках Криденса, вспучиваясь красным.  
— Не поможет. К сожалению, мы, люди, устроены сложнее. Но я вылечу тебя, Криденс, — прибавляет он твердо. — Доверься мне, и вместе мы обязательно все исправим.

Крышу приходится чинить еще восемь раз. После третьего Геллерт разбирает вещи на чердаке и переносит в подвал все хрупкие вазы, картины и зеркала, облегчая процесс уборки для себя на будущее. Он некоторое время раздумывает о том, не стоит ли перенести занятия на свежий воздух, тем самым более-менее обезопасив дом, но приходит к выводу, что эта стратегия повлечет за собой еще большие разрушения. Пока обскур появлялся в доме, он крушил только комнаты, но никто не смог бы предсказать, как он поведет себя, вырвавшись на свободу посреди леса. Геллерту вовсе не хотелось восстанавливать после следующего урока огромные вековые сосны или присыпать снегом трупы лесных животных. Он не сомневался, что если Криденс случайно убьет пару волков или оленей, то вернется к идее, что является не кем иным, как чудовищем из ночных кошмаров, и это сведет на нет весь их прогресс.  
Со временем ему начинает казаться, что из него тоже мог бы получиться учитель, возможно, и не хуже, чем из небезызвестного Альбуса Дамблдора. Паразит, одновременно являющейся внутренней силой его единственного одаренного ученика, понемногу смиряется, уступая главенствующую роль носителю.  
Чаще всего боггарт принимает обличье Мэри Лу. Ее внешность Криденс уж точно помнит лучше, чем внешность Грейвса, чьи черты лица через месяц начинают казаться несколько расплывчатыми. Словно смотришь на человека через мутное стекло. Четкость на «поплывшем» лице до последнего сохраняли только густые темные брови.

После того, как мальчик более-менее научился справляться с образами Мэри Лу и Грейвса, измученный боггарт преподнес Гриндевальду и Криденсу сюрприз, став самим Криденсом. Таким, каким он был бы, если бы обскур мог захватить контроль над телом. В его глазах не осталось ничего, кроме белоснежной пустоты, а говорил он нечеловеческим громоподобным голосом, заявляя, что Криденс мертв, поглощен вместе со всеми своими нелепыми мыслями и идеями и никогда больше не сможет вернуться. Несмотря на то, что непосредственно во время того занятия Криденс держался стойко и сумел атаковать даже своего двойника, эта встреча не прошла для него бесследно.

Вечером того же дня Гриндевальд застал его в коридоре за очень странным занятием. Мальчик стоял вплотную к зеркалу, упершись ладонями в раму, и пристально разглядывал свое отражение. К тому моменту он, как и предсказывал Геллерт, изменился внешне. Он немного прибавил в весе, а отросшие волосы доходили ему до середины шеи и завивались кудряшками. Их поведение стало для Криденса еще одним сюрпризом. Мэри Лу всегда стригла его очень коротко, и он понятия не имел, какими густыми и вьющимися могут стать его волосы, если оставить их в покое.  
Гриндевальду было трудно подолгу смотреть на них, слишком велико было искушение запустить пальцы в эту густую гриву и, ухватив за несколько прядей разом, принудить Криденса запрокинуть голову.  
Вместо этого он ограничился тем, что положил Криденсу руку на плечо (в конце концов мальчик перестал дергаться от каждого его прикосновения) и полушутливо спросил:  
— Любуешься собой?  
— Ну что вы, — тут же смутился Криденс и опустил руки. — Я просто думал… а вдруг это действительно возможно? То, что показал боггарт.  
— Нет. Я ведь объяснял тебе, что обскур — не какая-то отдельная личность. Это твои же способности, твоя сила, и мы вместе проделали огромную работу, чтобы обуздать эту силу. Я знаю, ее использование причиняет тебе боль, но обскур совершенно точно не сможет завладеть твоим разумом. Лучше бы ты действительно полюбовался на свое отражение. Посмотри, какой ты красивый, — кивнул он на зеркало.  
— Вы правда так думаете? — серьезно спросил Криденс. Его отражение изящно изогнуло бледную шею, выжидающе оглянувшись через плечо на отражение Геллерта.  
— Да, — ответил Гриндевальд с той же серьезностью. — Я считал тебя красивым и раньше, тогда, в Нью-Йорке, но теперь ты с твоими кудрями выходишь за рамки приличий.  
— Если вы прикажете мне их обстричь…  
— Ни в коем случае! — Он провел рукой по волосам Криденса, едва прикасаясь к ним. Как долго оставалась неутоленной его жажда. Его мальчик и он, они справлялись замечательно, и разве не могли они наконец ослабить оборону, поддавшись самому тривиальному из человеческих соблазнов?  
Занудный голосок, всю зиму твердивший Геллерту о том, что он должен проявлять терпение и оставаться хладнокровным, на время притих. Геллерт наклонился к самому уху мальчика, коснулся губами мочки.  
— Ты не представляешь, как я хочу поцеловать тебя.  
Плечи Криденса поникли.  
— Не надо, — сказал он чуть жалобно, — вам не нужно делать это, чтобы заставить меня слушаться, я ведь и так…  
— Это не имеет никакого отношения к обучению. — Геллерт убрал в сторону его волосы и поцеловал мальчика в шею, не без удовольствия почувствовал, как тут же зачастил его пульс. Мальчик мог отрицать это, но и он успел изголодаться по прикосновениям. — И тебе не нужно искать в моих действиях скрытый умысел. Я просто хочу поцеловать тебя. Ради нашего общего удовольствия.  
— Правда? — с сомнением спросил Криденс.  
Может быть, он сомневался не в искренности Геллерта, а в том, что этот поцелуй действительно принесет ему удовольствие. Геллерт уже не хотел думать об этом. В течение нескольких месяцев он заботился об этом мальчике. Он учил его, говорил с ним, развлекал его, дарил нехитрые подарки и делал все ради того, чтобы вновь поставить его в зависимое положение после того, как в Нью-Йорке мальчик, расхрабрившись, едва не выскользнул у него из рук. И он уж точно не собирался ограничиваться ролью доброго дядюшки-наставника.  
— Да. Скажи, разве ты сам не скучаешь по тому, что было между нами? Я никогда не лгал тебе, когда говорил о твоей красоте.  
Вновь взяв Криденса за плечи, он развернул его к себе и (совсем как старые-добрые времена), обеими руками обхватил его лицо, огладил щеки.  
— Скажи, что тоже хочешь этого, — велел он.  
Пустая блажь. По выражению лица Криденса было понятно, что уже смирился со всем, что произойдет дальше — смышленый мальчик должен был догадываться, что дело не ограничится одними поцелуями — но Геллерту хотелось заручиться его разрешением.  
— Д-да. Хочу, — выдохнул Криденс, без дополнительных принуждений закрыл глаза и подался навстречу своему учителю.

Позже Геллерт похвалил себя за то, что ему, по крайней мере, хватило треклятого _терпения_ на то, чтобы сделать их новый первый поцелуй нежным. После второго и третьего, чередуемых с укусами, на припухшей нижней губе Криденса выступила кровь.

***  
Он пробует посмотреть на Криденса чужими глазами, глазами гостей, добиваясь ложной новизны впечатлений. До чего же он красив, этот печальный мальчик с темными густыми кудрями и такими же темными глазами, как будто только что сошедший со страниц викторианских романов. Нынче он больше походит на персонажа из «Гордости и предубеждения», чем на типичного героя книг Диккенса. Такие мальчики, как Криденс, у Диккенса сперва с раннего детства работали на каком-нибудь спичечном заводе и умирали от чахотки, не дожив до восемнадцати. В его мальчике, несмотря на хрупкое телосложение, силы воли оказалось куда больше, чем в иных половозрелых мужчинах. Совершеннолетия он успешно достиг и без Геллерта, но разве блистал бы он так как сейчас, не встреться они, подумать только, в подворотне, где Криденс срывал со стены плакаты Второго Салема (один из его обычных тихих бунтов), которые туда повесила его сестра?  
Возможно, Геллерт для Криденса и не стал аналогом принца на белом коне, но из него определенно вышел хороший покровитель, а их сегодняшний вечер можно было сравнить с практикой первого бала для молоденьких знатных особ. Никакой знати в роду у Криденса не водилось, это Гриндевальд успел проверить давно, но его мальчик все равно смотрелся дорого. Статусно. Избавить бы его еще от привычки нервно поглаживать себя по рукам, привлекая к ним излишнее внимание собравшихся, и тогда его можно считать идеальным спутником для будущего правителя США.  
На встрече Гриндевальда с его сторонниками на самом деле не было ни танцев, ни изысканных угощений. Проходила она, слава Мерлину, уже не в опостылевшем Нью-Гэмпшире (Криденс, пакуя вещи, со странной нежностью провел пальцами по цветочным обоям), а в Филадельфии, и в сравнении с новым домом их нью-гэмпширское пристанище казалось не более чем сараем под садовые инструменты, однако Геллерту по-прежнему было мало дела до внутреннего убранства помещений. Он, что уж скрывать, хотел похвастаться Криденсом перед своими последователями, а точнее, продемонстрировать им ту разрушительную силу, что таилась под его миловидной оболочкой.  
Предвкушение успеха мешалось со страхом. Геллерт заметно нервничал и, забыв про наставления, даваемые Криденсу, сам теребил перстень на большом пальце. Что, если обскур выйдет из-под контроля в самый неподходящий момент? Сможет ли он остановить его до того, как кто-то пострадает?  
Как выяснилось чуть позже, волновался он напрасно. По его приказу обскур, оставляя за собой уже ставший для Геллерта привычным шлейф из клочков темного дыма, облетел зал, демонстративно расцарапал дымчатыми когтями плакат с портретом президента МАКУСА, вывешенный во главе стола над головой Гриндевальда (Геллерт предпочел бы демонстрацию с убийством одного из его политических противников, но знал, что Криденс _пока_ на такое не согласится), и осел у его ног, уменьшившись до размеров среднестатистического дога.  
Геллерт почувствовал себя немного неуютно. Он как будто погрузил ноги в болото, но вместо сырости чувствовал лишь холод и осторожные касания обскури, схватившегося за его штанину — то ли нервничая из-за большого скопления народа, то ли в ожидании одобрения. Одобрение было необходимо Криденсу, и, как знать, возможно, обскуру могли передаваться его желания. Присутствующие в зале, до того момента ограничивавшиеся тихими изумленными охами и вздохами, дружно разразились аплодисментами.  
Обскур отреагировал как испуганный зверь. Крепче вцепился в ногу Геллерта, порвав брюки и до крови расцарапав ему колено, но в тот момент Геллерт не обратил никакого внимания на это досадное происшествие. Крайне довольный произведенным эффектом, он встал во весь рост, держа в руке бокал с вином, и вдохновленно заговорил о том, какие удивительные перспективы открываются перед их движением за права магов благодаря помощи Криденса.  
Пользуясь тем, что на него никто не смотрит, Криденс-обскур вытек из-под стола и занял свое обычное место по правую руку от Гриндевальда, вернувшись к своей человеческой форме. Он смущенно улыбался, слушая похвалы в свой адрес. Выражение его лица оставалось недоверчиво-изумленным. Геллерт без труда мог угадать ход его мыслей. «Неужели все это говорят действительно обо мне? Неужели я и правда нравлюсь им?» Геллерт рассчитывал, что, распробовав публичный успех, Криденс захочет добавки и будет готов зайти дальше в попытках вновь заслужить чужое одобрение. Ну, знаете. Точно так же, как делал это всю свою жизнь.  
Незаметным движением руки Геллерт пододвинул к Криденсу вазочку с его любимыми вафлями. _Попробуешь немного, и остановиться будет сложно.  
Но кто просит останавливаться?_

Вечер с представлением здорово выматывает их обоих, настолько, что, добравшись до спальни (одной на двоих, конечно), Гриндевальд падает в кресло и легким взмахом руки призывает к себе из гостиной початую бутылку вина. Пить из горлышка — дурной тон, но из любых правил бывают исключения.  
Его личное исключение из множества правил, отзывающееся на экзотическое имя «Криденс», садится к нему на колени и льнет к груди. После продолжительного пребывания в образе обскура Криденсу какое-то время еще сложно поддерживать человеческую форму, и Гриндевальд лениво наблюдает за тем, как мальчик, восседающий на его коленях, то утрачивает цельность, становясь сгустком дыма, то вновь собирается воедино. Криденс тяжелый, но теплый. Обскур ничего не весит, но холодит колени и пахнет электричеством.  
— Ты замечательно справился, — хвалит его Геллерт, и обскур-дым в ответ совершенно по-кошачьи трется частью своей дымчатой сущностью о его подбородок. — Ай. Не забывай о том, какой ты ледяной.  
Пару секунд спустя его подбородка касаются мягкие губы Криденса, извиняющегося за другую сторону своей натуры. Он явно измотан, под глазами у него залегли темные тени. Он не любит рассказывать Гриндевальду о том, что чувствует, когда становится обскуром.  
— Мне больно, — сдержанно отвечает он в таких случаях. — и немного страшно.  
— Но ты замечательно научился подавлять эту боль, — подбадривает его Геллерт.  
В конце концов, Криденс не может сказать ему ничего нового. Его собственная душа тоже временами страдает от боли, как и душа любого другого человека. Ночью, в худших снах, ему является прошлое. Наяву приходится думать о том, на какие еще жертвы им всем предстоит пойти, прежде чем маги наконец получат права, полагающиеся им по праву рождения.  
— Все мы умираем понемногу, день за днем, день за днем, — нараспев произносит Геллерт и снова прикладывается к бутылке.  
Криденс, обняв его за талию, грустно вздыхает и закрывает глаза.

Не приходится сомневаться в том, что их обоих ждет великое будущее.


End file.
